Missing Jack
by Kksaunt1
Summary: A one shot set after Jack leaves for his new posting


"It's been six months, Abigail. How much longer can this war possibly go on?"

"I don't know, Elizabeth. What does Jack say in his letters?"

"He said it's hard. He said the men they are fighting against are strong and they seem to have an endless supply of friends that keep joining them, which is not very encouraging, to say the least." Elizabeth sighed and covered her face with her hands, trying to fight the constant threat of tears. "I just want him back."

"Oh, Elizabeth. I know you do. You just have to take it one day at a time." What Abigail didn't say, and what she had been thinking for six months, was that she admired Elizabeth's strength and determination because she couldn't possibly be that strong if Frank left her for an infinite amount of time. After watching their heartbreaking goodbyes that day he left, she was sure Elizabeth would be inconsolable until he returned.

However, after she watched him ride away from her until she could no longer see the red in his uniform, she gained strength and conviction that he would live. She knew he would return to her someday, when the fighting was over and when he did, she would welcome him with open arms, never letting him go again.

"Elizabeth, its Friday. Why don't you go check the mail?"

Elizabeth nodded and smiled. Fridays were letter days. It was what got her through the rough times.

As she walked to the mercantile, she wrapped her shawl tighter around herself, wanting Jack's arms to be there keeping her warm. She put on a brave front for everyone, but inside, she missed him with every single muscle and every single bit of her longed for him.

The hardest thing she ever did was let him go. She knew he needed to do it and she knew that in his heart there wasn't a choice, but her heart broke into a million pieces that day and the pieces had not been put back together.

As soon as he left, she gathered up her courage and poured herself back into teaching. She was extremely grateful for the second chance she had received to do her job and she thought that if she kept herself busy, just maybe, she would make it.

She walked into the mercantile and up to the counter. "Miss Thatcher, how are you this morning?" Ned asked.

"Just fine and you?" It wasn't the whole truth, but she went with it.

"Can't complain."

"Ned, do you have any letters for me?"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't."

"Ok, thank you." She walked away feeling scared and unbelievably alone. This was the second week with no word from her fiancé. Last week, she figured it was just going to be late. Then no letter came and she figured maybe they had moved to a spot where mail couldn't be sent. Now, with still no word, she was beginning to worry.

The entire six months he had been gone, she had not been able to communicate back to him. He told her in his first letter, that he couldn't tell her his location. It was too dangerous. Every week, when she received his letter, she wrote him one and saved it for him to read when he returned. Any thoughts that she had or feelings or concerns were in those letters and they were waiting for him.

Her head snapped up as she caught a glimpse of red across the street. Then she remembered. The new Constable. Of course it wasn't Jack, but her brain always thought it was.

Tomorrow the new school term would begin. She had made it through Christmas and New Years without him and now it was February. She tried not to think about Valentine's Day without him but it was always in the back of her mind.

She took a deep breath and swore to herself that she would try to be happier and stop dwelling on things she couldn't change. "I can do this. I'm strong." she told herself. It had become her mantra.

The next day, Elizabeth got up, grabbed an apple and made her way to Abigail's for some coffee and a chat before school. She greatly appreciated her best friend and the last six months would have been impossible without her.

"Morning, Elizabeth. How are you?" Abigail asked.

"Glad to be going back to school." She walked over, poured herself some coffee and then sat down to cut up her apple.

"What did Jack say in his letter, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He didn't send one, or at least I didn't get one." She took a bite of her apple and a sip of her coffee.

"That's weird. You didn't get one last week either, did you?"

"No. I really don't want to worry about it, so I'm going to just hope that it's going to come today."

AT SCHOOL

"Miss Thatcher, are we going to make Valentine's Day cards?" Cody asked. That was the last thing she wanted to think about, but she knew the kids would have fun with it.

"Sure Cody. In fact, let's start now. Forget about math until tomorrow." She smiled as a cheer erupted from the children.

She went to her desk and pulled the colored paper out of her drawer and then looked at her students. "Ok, everyone. Come choose some paper and scissors. There is also glue and some other things here."

She watched as they came up to her desk and took what they wanted.

"Miss Thatcher?" Opal asked. She tugged on her sleeve to get her attention.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are you going to make a Valentine for Mountie Jack?" Such an innocent question brought on her tears.

"Excuse me one moment, children." She rushed out the side door and took a deep breath in and then blew it out. She repeated the process until she had stopped crying and could walk in the door again.

When she walked back in, she sat at her desk and sighed.

"Miss Thatcher, I'm sorry I made you cry," Opal said quietly, grasping Brownie in her hand.

"No, Sweetie. You didn't make me cry. I'm just having a sad day, I suppose."

Opal came up and handed her Brownie. "Brownie wants you to feel better, so he's going to stay with you until Mountie Jack gets back so you aren't so lonely."

Oh the tears. She grabbed the beautiful child and pulled her into her lap, hugging her tight. "Thank you, Opal. I am lonely and Brownie will help. Are you sure?"

Opal nodded and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Miss Thatcher. Mountie Jack will be back soon."

"I love you too, Opal."

The rest of the day, Elizabeth struggled to stay happy, but she did it and she decided that she would make Jack a Valentine.

LATER THAT EVENING

She was sitting at her desk, grading papers when she heard the door open. She looked up and found Abigail standing there with a basket that she assumed held her dinner. "Elizabeth, it's pretty late."

"I know, but I have some more work to do." The smell of freshly baked biscuits and beef stew wafted toward Elizabeth. "Did you bring me dinner again?"

"Yeah, I had a hunch you would be here." Elizabeth sat and stared at the paper she had been trying to grade for the last hour. Her heart just wasn't in it. Her heart was with Jack, wherever he was.

"Do you want to join me for dinner?"

"No, I already ate. I will just leave this here and you can bring the basket back whenever you get a chance."

"Ok, thank you so much, Abigail. I'd starve if it wasn't for you feeding me every night."

"What are friends for?" She winked and walked out.

In Elizabeth's opinion, friends were for keeping each other sane. She opened up the basket and gasped. There was enough food for three people in there. "And making each other fat, apparently," she muttered to herself with a chuckle. The crazy part was, there was also, a candle, two plates and two place settings in the basket.

Elizabeth grabbed a biscuit and stood up to wipe off the board.

"I've missed Abigail's biscuits," a familiar voice said from behind her.

When her brain translated to her heart what she had heard, she dropped her eraser and her biscuit and gasped. "Are you really here? I mean, is my brain just playing tricks on me?" He walked over and put his hand on her arm, causing a sob to pop out of her mouth.

He turned her gently and she flew into his arms almost knocking him over. She didn't even know what to say first or what to do, so she just kissed him over and over until they had to breathe. "I can't believe you're here. I was so worried when I didn't get any letters the last few weeks." He just stared at her, his hands on the sides of her face, memorizing every inch, even though he knew it quite well.

"You are so beautiful, Sweetheart. I missed you so much."

She sighed and closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her again, wrapping her securely in his arms. She could never let him go again. She knew it right then, he had to stay with her. The lips that were fervently kissing hers felt heavenly and she felt safe and warm again in his arms. She once again found it difficult to catch her breath, so she pulled away and leaned against the desk so she could gather her thoughts.

"Jack, I need to tell you something."

"Is it that you missed me? I'm pretty sure you conveyed that quite well a moment ago."

"No, well, yes, but that's not it." She blushed and then smiled. She had missed his flirting.

"Ok, then tell me."

"Your Mom's in town. She's been here since about two weeks after you left."

"She is? Where is she staying?"

"She's renting the old Montgomery rowhouse."

"It will be good to see her." Elizabeth nodded. "What else, Elizabeth?'

"I…nothing. Nevermind." She hugged him again.

"You can tell me anything. You know that."

"Maybe later. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," he said searching her face for answers.

"Wait a minute. Jack Thornton, did Abigail know you were coming home?" She put her hands on her hips in mock anger.

He laughed, his dimples popping and his eyes smiling. "I missed your scary teacher face." He stepped toward her and she stood her ground, even after he kissed her cheek.

"No changing the subject, Constable."

"Well, yes, she did, but only because I wanted to surprise you." He smiled and pulled her back into his arms. "Did it work?"

She nodded. "I still can't believe you're here. Please don't ever leave me again. I don't think I could survive it."

OUTSIDE ELIZABETH'S HOUSE

Jack clung to Elizabeth's fingers, not wanting to say goodnight, but knowing he'd have to. They had stayed at the church for hours and now it was one o'clock in the morning. He followed her up the steps and then backed her up against her door, his lips mere centimeters from hers. "I'll see you in the morning," he whispered and then leaned ever so slightly toward her, meeting her lips briefly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled, kissed her hand, and then walked down the steps toward town. He had spoken to the new Constable about securing a cell to sleep in for the night.

ABIGAIL'S CAFÉ

Knowing Charlotte would be at Abigail's for breakfast, Jack and Elizabeth met there too.

"Morning everyone," Jack said as he walked in the door with Elizabeth.

"Jack! Oh my goodness." Charlotte was crying as she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank goodness you're safe."

"Hi, Ma. It's good to see you." She stepped back and smacked his arm. "Hey, what's that for?"

"Just making up for lost time. Are you ok? Healthy, uninjured?"

"Yes, Ma."

"Good." She kissed his cheek and stepped back. She looked over at Elizabeth and smiled. "Lizzie, you look happy. It's so good to see you smile again." She touched Elizabeth's cheek with her fingertips.

"I am happy." She smiled and turned to Jack. "Jack, let's get married. Right now. I don't want to wait anymore."

"What about your family, Elizabeth?"

"They won't come. As far as I'm concerned, my family is right here in this room. I don't need anyone else."

Jack turned to Abigail. "Where's Frank?"

"At the church."

"Perfect. Let's go."

"Give me an hour Jack. I'll meet you there." She kissed him and then ran upstairs where her dress was waiting.

Clara had made the dress perfectly. It was exactly what she wanted and exactly how she had pictured it would look. Pure white lace covering the whole dress from the top of the heart shaped neckline to the floor. Tiny pearl buttons up the back and sheer lace sleeves. Her veil made of the same lace, matched perfectly.

Abigail knocked and walked in with a smile on her face. "Want some help?"

"How did you change so fast? Yes, I would love some help."

A half hour later, Abigail secured Elizabeth's veil in place and smiled. "You are stunning, Elizabeth."

"Abigail, thank you. For everything you have done since I came to town four years ago. I would have been lost without you. These last months, have been unbelievably difficult and you stuck by me."

"Of course I did. I would do it all over again a hundred times." She hugged Elizabeth and then smiled. "I think you're ready."

"Yes, completely." She handed Abigail a small black velvet bag. "Here are the rings."

Elizabeth and Abigail walked together to the church, arm in arm.

Elizabeth wasn't nervous. She was excited. The love of her life had returned from a war, seemingly unscathed and now he would be her husband. They would love each other for the rest of their lives and raise children that would be a direct result of that love.

Through all the difficulties they had overcome, their love grew bigger and stronger and their trust in each other and their faith would get them through whatever else came their way.


End file.
